Various magnetic actuators have been implemented in certain applications to actuate and/or pivot a component, such as an optical device. As pertaining to optical devices, some applications require highly accurate and repeatable actuation to actuate or tilt a platform, for example, a mirror of a fast steering mirror assembly. In most cases, it is desirable to maximize the acceleration of a fast steering mirror assembly. This is particularly the case for optical devices in satellite or telescope applications.
Prior attempts have been made to implement a magnetic actuator within an optical device having a mirror, wherein the magnetic actuator comprises a singular straight magnet disposable through or positioned relative to a coil assembly, the magnetic actuator facilitating actuation of the mirror. However, as a straight magnet travels/rotates relative to its coil assembly, the straight magnet requires sufficient clearance to move freely within the coil assembly to achieve a desired tilt travel of the mirror. To accommodate the needed clearance, relatively large coil assemblies are designed and implemented to achieve the desired movement of the straight magnet about the coil assembly.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary examples illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.